


sunshine?

by yeosangry



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangry/pseuds/yeosangry
Summary: yeosang an 18 year old boy invited to a college party meets park seonghwa who looks like a bad bky but totally isn't
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 12





	sunshine?

yeosang has always been a good boy, listens to his parents and gets good grades. so why the hell did the young 18 year old boy go to a college party? to put it simple, his good friend kim hongjoong had invited him to said party. yeosang wasnt really a type to enjoy colllege parties, mostly because of the way movies portrayed it. but this party didnt seem half bad. the music wasnt too loud and there were only 30 people present. 

"you see the dude in the leather jacket?" asked wooyoung (yeosang's good friend that was somehow also invited) pointing at a man talking with hongjoong.

the man had black hair and had a perm, he did indeed wear a leather jacket and a white tshirt under it. his pants were of course black and his shoes were oddly fancy, yeosang thought it had quite a charm to it. perhaps it had a fancy bad boy vibe.

"his name is park seonghwa, hes like 20." wooyoung explained making yeosang nod his head. "okay, why are you telling me this?" a shit eating grin spread across the youngers face. makinf the older brunette regret why he even asked. "dude, he is TOTALLY your type. you should talk to him." yeosang chuckled at the statement, shaking his head in disagreement. "i heard that hes pretty hard to hook up with though, he likes pretty people. specifcally pretty boys." wooyoung proclaimed, somehow knowing who the notorious park seonghwa is. the younger pat yeosang on the back and walked away, going t a group of people yeosang didn't know. 

yeosang is sure if he were to bring seonghwa home with him, his mother would grill him and ask who the man is. she means well though but thats not what yeosang is up to. while looking (more like staring) at seonghwa, his heart started to race. park seonghwa was looking right at the younger boy. the brunette was sure he could get lost in those eyes, they were a deep dark brown, almost black. it looked like it held many stories and yeosang would gladly listen to all of them. not only that but his eyes also looked like he had stars in them.

after noticing that seonghwa was inching closer and closer, yeosang quickly averted his eyes, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "hello there." a deep soft spoken voice called out making yeosang turn his head where it came from. "i don't mean to pry, but i noticed you were sorta staring at me." seonghwa said, a soft smile spread on his face, the smile that could light someines heart up in an instant. and that's exactly what it did. 

"for a matter of fact, i was staring. sorry if it made you uncomfortable tough." that damned smile that seonghwa has could make yeosang wild. 

"no, it's perfectly okay. it didn't make me uncomfortable or anything, i was just surprised a cute boy was starring at me." yeosang's heart fluttered and his cheeks began to heat up, the blush most likely being visable to the older man. yeosang let out a small chuckle and looked at the raven man. 

"you're quite the flirt, aren't you?" yeosang asked with a teasing tone. the older man let out a breathy laugh. yeosang smiled, proud of himself of making the man flustered. "what's your name, sunshine?" 

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

the two got along pretty well. they talked about themselves, yeosang telling seonghwa how old he is and what college hes going to since he graduated. and seonghea telling yeosang what his major is, that being a dance major. yeosang also told him how he dances too. flirty comments arose from here and there occasinally. 

after the party, the two hung out quite a lot. growing more and more comfortable with each other. dancing together and working on choreos. after a few months yeosang got into the college he wanted to go to and surprise it was the same college as seonghwa. 

the two also danced around each others feelings, both knowing theyre intrested in one another but never daring to say anything until that day at the dance studio.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

yeosang was sitting on the floor, exhausted from dancing. his feet hurt and his body was aching all over. seonghwa was standing right in front of him, sweat dripping from his face as he grabbed his shirt and dapped his face dry.

heavy pants in the room were interrupted by seonghwas soft exhausted voice. "yeo, do you want to go out and grab dinner with me?" seonghwa looked at yeosang, his fringe sticking to his head. "yeah sure, where do you want to eat?" yeosang asked, trying to svoid the alight blush thats creeping on his face. wether it was from the dancing or because seonghwa just looked so damn good being sweaty is up for debate. 

"we can eat at my place, i'll just order some dominos." yeosang nodded in agreement and stood up. pushing himself up from the floor, a small drop of sweat fell on the ground. the brunette marched over tibhis bag and packed his stuff. seonghwa walking next to hom and doing the same. 

the two arrived at seonghwa's place, there wasnt much to the dorm. it was simple and neat, his bed against the wall. and the walls were decorayed with some fairy lights and posters. "you can take a shower, just grab some of my clothes and i'll order some pizza." 

yeosang only hummed. it wasn't the first time he took a quick shower at the olders place. he's been here quite a lot of times after dance practice, but his heart always raced whenever he went to take a shower. 

after yeosang was done, he drowned in seonghwas clothes, but he didn't mind at all. it was comfortable, he could always smell the laundry detergent seonghwa often used. yeosang saw seonghwa just chilling on his bed with tyoing whatever on his phone. looking up he saw yeosang walking towards his bag and grabbing his phone. 

the two sat in comfortable silence until the pizza arrived. seonghwa quickly got up from his bed, opened the door and accepted the box with pizza and polietly bowed at the delivery guy. the raven boy walked back where yeosang was and placed the pizza box on the bed, grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and soju. 

they weren't drunk by any means, both having quite a high tolerance for alcohol. all they really were was being tipsy. 

the boys talked about everything and anything when the subject changed from who they would beat up in their class to the crushes they had. to be fair yeosang never truly had a crush before, yes he liked a few guys and girls here and there but never acted on his feelings. he didn't even do that with seonghwa. 

seonghwa however always acted on his feelings but always got rejected. his hear never got broken or anything, he was rather just tired of it. so now everytime someone confesses to him he turns them down. seonghea surprisingly didn't truly act on his feelings towards yeosang. seonghwa liked him, like a lot. but he didn't want to scare the younger away and think hes a creep. and he doesn't want to be rejected again. 

in his tipsy state of mind yeosang asked a rather daring question, something that could change everything. "do you like someone right now?" the shorter male asked rather casually, although his face didn't seem anything but casually. a deep blush spread across his face. he waited for seonghwa's answer and avoided making eye contact. there was a long tormenting silenece until seongnwa finally spoke up.

"actually yeah, i do...its uhm...well," a nervous chuckle enrupted from seonghwa, he blushed the same color as yeosang. "its you." seonghwa finally says, feeling brave he lools at yeosang and waits for a rection and hes met with a wide eyes blushing 18 year old. 

"ah...i...wow uhm-" his words got caught off by seonghwa who looked rather frantic. "you don't have to answer, honestly i don't want to be rejected again and-" a soft deep laugh filled the room, yeosang was laughing at seonghwa, not because he likes him but rather at hid adorable ranting. "hyung please, i like you too." a very, very,very sweet smile plastered on yeosang's face, making seonghwa's heart beat faster and slower.

"wait, really? wow i'm-" seonghea couldn't help but stutter a bit at the surprise. this time both were laughing and giggling both with a slice of pizza in their hand. 

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

after the confession of both men, yeosang stayed over at seonghwa's place since the two talked about their feelings till very early in the morning. lucky for them they didn't have classes the day after the confession. 

both men were happy with each other, they told their friends about their relationship and all of them luckily accepted them. and after years of being together, they still love each other a lot. there might be arguements here and there but it always went right. they both always apologize to each other. sometimes love doesn't work out but for these two it did.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!! i orginally wanted tk erite smut but i kinda got uncomfortable so i write something wholesome


End file.
